Good to be chosen
by iliketheflumps
Summary: A short story about Danya (oc) and her life being around vampires and attracting the attention of Dagon/Drake/Dracula from Blade Trinity. Set back in acient times when Dracula was whorshipped as a god and the vampires were at their height of power. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising and you could almost hear the sigh of relief, and feel the release of a long held breathe as the shafts of light started to rain down over the city and people felt safe to stir. You then realised that you too, had been holding your breath until the glorious golden rays washed over you. Standing looking out your window at the ornate palace, watching the sun bathe it in its warmth, making it shine, filled you with wonder. You shook your head, you knew better than to be deceived by appearances, it may look inviting, appealing but it was all a lie, something you knew all too well, beautiful things were often deadly.

"Danya! ... Danya, you awake! We need to get going!"

You heard the scream from the room next room, you really didn't see why Zia had to shout the walls were so thin you could whisper to one another and be heard clear as day, so it was a good thing you were the best of friends and had grown up together. In fact you grew up in this very house, in this very room, it wasn't much but it was yours.

"Danya you daydreaming out of your window again, you don't want to be late, I'll buy us a bread roll for breakfast my treat!...if you get a move on!"

What was she going on about, she knew full well that you had been up and dressed before sunrise, you always were, you where starting to think it was all for her own motivation.

You smiled "A treat, you have spare money! I'll be chosen today if that's the case!"You said laughing, then froze, stupid to have mentioned that, not after the fight you'd had. Movement next door stopped and you knew she was thinking about it as well. You remembered back to last week, she was over the moon that a girl she worked with had been chosen and was bragging about it, you couldn't believe her naivety that being chosen was good, you had seen hundreds of girls be 'chosen' at the palace but never seen them again, you knew they were dead, or worse, she just wouldn't believe it. You had gotten so angry you had said some hurtful things, you didn't want to see her 'chosen' one day. You had nearly stormed out into the dark, which had frightened her, which had ended the fight. Afterwards you knew she would forgive you, she was your best friend, but you hadn't officially apologized, it had just been swept under the rug to fester.

"I'm sorry Zia, I shouldn't have mentioned that. In fact I should never had said anything, you and you friend were happy about it and I shouldn't have brought you down, I'm sorry! Are there some things we can agree to disagree on? Yes?"

"ok" She said popping her head around the door, her long dark hair up in a cascade of braids, she always look so beautiful and effortless, it took you an age just to get yourself reasonably presentable , one of the reasons why you got up so early.

She skipped into your room, your apology had done the trick, grabbed you by the arm and pulled you after her. You smiled, her enthusiasm was catching, but you knew you were going to need it for your long and hard day's work at the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

You felt the envious eyes follow you as you walked down the street with Zia, you may be with one of the most beautiful girls in the city, but you knew they weren't looking at her. You had grown used to it by now, but you still automatically tucked your right arm in close to your body, trying to hide the royal mark branded on the inside of your wrist. You had one on your neck as well but kept that hidden with a large necklace, you knew some would kill to have a brand like yours, a mark of servitude but also of protection, the masters didn't like to eat the help.

You remember well the day you got them, Zia must have told half the city, and though you don't like to admit it, you must have told the other half. To say it hurt was an understatement, 2 men had held you down and gagged you as your natural instinct was to scream and get away from the burning hot rod of pain, the smell of your own burning flesh had made you sick and the red blistered skin had taken months to heal. You were so excited back then you over looked the discomfort, social climbing came at a price and working at the palace was such an honour! You could hardly wait, you had shown Marl that you could work hard and keep quiet so she had promoted you from general servant to royal maid.

You were to do all the same things, clean, tidy and fulfil lords and ladies requests, just at a different place, the Palace. You remember with anger how you had believed everything people had said about it, how the walls shone like gold, the throne room was the size of a mountain, how the masters lived in luxury and our god walked the halls.

You suddenly gasped and Zia gripped your arm. "Ouch! What's with you? I said I was sorry remember!?" You try to pull your arm away but Zia is gripping on so tight it's leaving red marks, you look at her face, her brown eyes are wide with fear and her mouth is slightly open like she's going to scream. You quickly follow her gaze to 2 men dressed in rags staring at you and moving to block your path. You can see why she's worried; they each have a small sharp blade grasped in their hands. You quickly size them up, they're probably just going to try and rob you, you hope, but they wouldn't, couldn't, not with so many witnesses.

You started to fear your arm was going to drop off under Zia's grip and if you were scared then you knew she was terrified. Heart pounding you stepped in front of her, towards the men."No, No" came a choked whimper from behind. You stood tall and glared at them, which made them stop and recalculate. Taking your chance, you tore off your necklace, the only thing of real value you had and threw it at them. They both lunged for it and whilst they fought for it, you grabbed Zia, turned and ran.

You didn't run far, you knew they wouldn't follow, it made you sad that they would want something of so little value, but it was difficult to get a job in the city and being on the street meant your life expectancy was that of a bug, you either worked for the masters or fed them. The necklace had been a gift from Marl, she had always had a soft spot for you and she knew you hated your brands. But no matter how big the soft spot she'd still scold you for an hour for being late so you and Zia ran to the palace, just taking a slightly longer route to avoid any more trouble.

Zia had been so out of breathe she hadn't had a chance to say anything but now that you were safe by the guards at the palace gate, it all came gushing out.

"You were amazing! So Brave! What made you think to do that? I just froze, you saved me, I'll buy you another necklace for sure."

"Calm down Zia, everything's ok now, it's not the first time we've been robbed" you soothed

"We'll walk the long way home so we don't bump into them later, so stop worrying and get to work or you'll wish they had killed you" You joked as you pushed her in the right direction.

"Ok, love you, bye! Be safe!" Zia called back as she rushed over to a large building, not inside the palace gates but connected to it, it had several large pools by the side of it and always smelt of flowers. Zia worked in the laundry, but she didn't wash the clothes she helped to fix them, alter them and dye them to her masters' requests. Zia was of course popular, friendly with the girls, desired by the men but what you feared the most was being noticed by the masters, her work was becoming popular with the Ladies, her clothes always turned out beautiful, she had a real talent for style, you hoped that would be enough to stop her ever getting chosen.

You watched her go, keeping your fears to yourself, after all you had survived this long, you would be in your 22 year in a few weeks, nearly 4 years at the palace was quite a feat, few could boost such a claim except Marl, 20 years her record, you figured she was too old for them to take an interest in, they like younger fresher meat and she was so experienced that they wouldn't be able to replace her.

You turned and showed your wrist to the guard, though you need not have bothered as without your necklace the brand on your neck was clear for all to see, he nodded and let you in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It was already busy in the palace grounds, not good. You quick marched around to the servants' entrance, you knew Marl would be waiting.

"Where have you been?! Thank goodness you're not too late! You know I need you to help with the younger girls. You'll be with 2 new girls today, get them up to speed as quick as you can. Now off you go to the main hall, quickly before they do something foolish." Marl looked red in the face and you knew she was cross but also a little relieved, she had needed your help more and more recently and you wonder if she was grooming you for her job.

More new girls! This was a regular thing but you had notice it increase recently, a new girl started last week! You nod to Marl and rush off to find them, inexperience was deadly.

You find them standing in the main hall gazing around, whispering and giggling to each other, why didn't they just stick a sign saying 'snack' on their heads.

"Girls!" You snap, "stop gawping and do your job! What are you names? Quickly!"

"I'm Darly and this is Fayun, we are so glad to be here, we'll work so hard you'll be impressed!" They both had beaming smiles from ear to ear, it was lovely to see but not in the palace, they would get noticed straight away.

"If you want to impress then get to work! Quickly and quietly, only speak when spoken too and don't even look at the masters or you'll be punished!" The last bit was your own rule and it was harsh but it needed to be, these girls needed to learn that everything wasn't as wonderful as it seemed. You hadn't seen the last new girl for a couple of days and you didn't want these girls to disappear to, but they wouldn't stop smiling!

They had been working quite hard all morning and you really were impressed, but you weren't going to tell them yet, you had had to dock Darly's wages and whip Fayun's arm when they had broken the rules. Darly had broken an ancient vase and you had caught Fayun singing! You didn't like being the harsh drill instructor but that's what they need to stay alive so that's what you were going to do, and besides you weren't half as strict as Marl had been, you weren't sure you'd be able to hold a cleaning cloth again after Marl had whipped your hands so many times for making mistakes on your first day.

"ok girls time for a quick break, see you back here in 5 minutes" Phew, you breathe a sigh of relief, they seemed like nice girls but you preferred to work alone and you weren't keen on being responsible for them but after a quick snack and a chance to relive yourself you decide it's time to head back. But then you stop dead, you can hear a man's voice purring down the corridor. You can't hear everything he's saying but you don't need to, you know the masters will say anything to get their prey ensnared. You feel you heart race, was he already draining them! No, they can't eat and talk at the same time, but what if he'd finished one and was starting on the other? You had only left them for a moment, what would Marl say, they had only been working for a few hours, and this would be the worst record ever. But what should you do! Kindly enter and offer to clean up the mess, No! Not this time! You take a deep breath to steady yourself and walk briskly into the room.

You almost curse out loud when you see its Lord Mavern, why him! But also have to hide a smile when you see both girls are ok and there is some distance between them. That's good; you might just be able to get them out of here.

"Well done girls! I'm very impressed, I'll tell Marl and you'll get a reward for such dedicated work!" you practically shout in an overly jolly tone, the girls look confused but it's also thrown Mavern off his game giving you a chance to get them away. "I think it's time for an early lunch, off you go girls to the servants' hall." Your over the top gesturing at the doors gets the message across for them to go now and they eagerly head for lunch unaware of how close they came to being lunch.

You can feel Lord Mavern's stare dig into the back of your head as you watch the girls go, trying to hold back a huge smile, you'd saved them for now.

"Danya, Danya,Danya, how clever you think you are." Just a whisper but you can hear the threat in his voice loud and clear, you're not smiling anymore, if you've just sent his lunch away, you could be the replacement!

You had always been good at avoiding situations like this but now what could you do, it was just you and him. He had shown interest in you before, that's how he knew your name, but Marl had always protected you, found last minute jobs to keep you out of his way, but now Marl wasn't here and you had just thrown yourself into his gaping jaws.

"My Lord" You bow and look at the floor," I'm a simple servant, I was simply informing the girls of when it is time to take a break so that they can continue to serve to the best of their abilities. Forgive me but my job here is done, I must continue cleaning before the choosing." You turn to leave but he steps in your way.

"Danya, you are anything but simple, how else could you have kept your distance for so long. But now I have you, perhaps I should put you in the choosing?" He smiled and stalked closer, what were you going to do?!


End file.
